Nami's Love story
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "Aku bilang! Suki, Daisuki! Baka Sanji!" Kata Nami kesal, dan langsung mencium Sanji. Nami langsung sadar saat itu juga dan segera menghentikan ciuman itu.


Ya inilah cerita dari saya yang Gaje banget! Gomenasai Minna-san, kalau saya masih beginner! Tapi silakan anda semua membaca fanfic saya ini yang berminat! *ditempeleng* Meskipun saya ini cewek, saya sangat menyukai cerita one piece! Dan selalu mengikuti ceritanya! Yeahhh! *ditendang*

Entah saya mimpi atau gak semalam karena saya bermimpi tentang nami dengan sanji…*guling-guling gak karuan* Yah, pokoknya baca aja deh! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san, Dozou! Mind to RnR please?

Memakai _Italic_ : kata-kata dalam hati

Memakai **bold: **kata-kata orang lain yang baru muncul / suara kapten / anggota kru yang lain…

Nami's love story with Sanji

Made by: Blood Maniac

Have a nice read ^_^

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata dengan bahasa jepang…gomenasai~

Saat itu di Thousand Sunny, Nami sedang duduk dengan bosan diatas rumput di tengah-tengah kapal. Dia melihat logposenya, dia melihat jarum logposenya itu masih menunjuk ke bawah. "Hahh~~ Kapan sih kita bisa ke pulau putri duyung~!" Kata Nami ngomong sendiri seperti orang stress (emang stress kali ya). Luffy dan kru lainnya hanya terdiam dan sweat dropped melihat Nami marah-marah sendiri. _"Nami-san,kasihan sekali kamu~ apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tenang kembali hahh~"_ Kata Sanji dalam hati sambil menghisap rokoknya. **"Hey, Sanji!"** Kata Luffy dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Nani~? Luffy?" Tanya Sanji kepada Luffy. **"Aku mau makan! Daging!Daging!"** Kata Luffy sambil lompat-lompat. "Tunggu sampai malam! Ini masih sore tau! Dasar Baka Luffy!" Kata Sanji marah-marah. Saat Sanji marah-marah ke Luffy, Nami melihat Sanji dan mukanya memerah saat itu juga. _"Akh! Kenapa wajahku memerah sih saat ngeliat si baka Sanji itu! Ukkhh!" _Kata Nami dalam hati sambil guling-guling gak karuan. Saat Sanji melihat kelakuan Nami seperti itu, dia hampir menangis karena cewek kesayangannya itu mengalami stress berat. Tiba-tiba saja, Sanji mendapat ide dan dia langsung kedapur saat itu juga untuk membuat sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

Nami meletakan kepalanya diatas meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah kapal, dia merasa sangat sangat, SANGAT stress! Karena dia ingin sekali ke pulau putri duyung. "Akkhh~ Aku ingin ke pulau putri duyung untuk belanja~! Uwahh~!" Kata Nami sambil guling-guling lagi. **"Kalau gitu, ada yang bisa saya lakukan untukmu mademoiselle?"** Kata seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sanji dan membuat Nami mukanya memerah kembali. "Ngapain kamu kesini? Baka Sanji?" Kata Nami Jaim. Sanji hanya tersenyum, dan dia memberikan makanan buatannya ke Nami. "Ini untukmu, Nami-san..Seafood yang terkenal di restaurantku..Douzo.." Kata Sanji dengan senyum sok tampannya dan mengusap kepala Nami. Muka Nami makin memerah dan dia langsung memakan seafoodnya itu. "Wah, makananmu tetap enak seperti biasa ya…oishii~" Kata Nami dengan senyum lebar dan melanjutkan makannya itu. "Tentu saja, makanan ini khusus untuk Nami-san tercinta…" Kata Sanji sambil cengengesan. Nami mukanya memerah kembali dan tiba-tiba saja, dia langsung melempar makanannya itu ke muka Sanji dan membuat Sanji terjatuh, "Ada apa Nami-san! Masih stress ya!" Kata Sanji kaget dan panik. Tanpa menjawab Nami langsung memeluk Sanji saat itu juga dan membuat Sanji kaget setengah mati sampai-sampai ada malaikat cinta turun ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sanji…" Kata Nami dengan muka yang sangat merah. Sanji malah makin kaget saat mendengar Nami bilang seperti itu padanya setelah sekian lama dia menunggu kata-kata tersebut. "Tadi kamu bilang apa…Nami-san?" Tanya Sanji dengan muka merah. "Aku bilang! Suki, Daisuki! Baka Sanji!" Kata Nami kesal, dan langsung mencium Sanji. Nami langsung sadar saat itu juga dan segera menghentikan ciuman itu. "Jangan geer ya! Aku hanya stress tau!" Kata Nami, tetapi Sanji sudah ada di surge ke-9 dan mata Sanji berubah menjadi bentuk hati, dan itu membuat Nami menendangnya ke laut biar sadar dari pingsannya. "Mending kamu mati saja dari pada jadi koki lagi disini!" Teriak Nami kesal dengan muka merah. **"Wah! Nami! Kamu membunuh Sanji! Oii teman-teman bantu aku untuk nolong Sanji! Hayakuuu!" **Kata Luffy panik gak karuan sampai dia guling-guling di atas lantai 2 bagian ruang makan. Sedangkan Nami hanya pergi ke kamarnya dengan muka merah, meninggalkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang sedang menolong Sanji. _"Baka Sanji~ Meskipun kamu konyol dan bodoh seperti itu, aku tetap mencintaimu…"_ Kata Nami dalam hati dan tersenyum di kamarnya sendirian.

FIN~!

Gaje kan! Maaf saya masih beginner! Tapi silakan membaca! Arigatou gozaimasu! *bersujud*


End file.
